Battle Moves
by angelicyokai
Summary: Ryouga comes back from wandering with a new martial arts style. Trying it on Ranma, however, leads to some odd side affects. Rated for slash, slight noncon, foul language, and excessive testosterone.


Be warned, this story contains slash content between Ranma and Ryouga of a sort. While I am not certain that this fic would be considered Shonen-ai in the end, the first chapter has the fighters interacting on a sexual level. If you missed my warning of slash and non-con in the summary be warned and now, and if you don't know what these terms mean, go back now and hit Wiki for more info. If slash of any sort bothers you, I wouldn't read this fic. Beyond this, there is only some naughty language.

I make no money off this and own nothing of the Ranma ½ series. The martial art discussed in here Capoera, is a Brazilian martial art that I only chose for its location of origin. I know little of the art and make no claims to the accuracy of my descriptions. It does not, have any properties that I made up for Amazon Capoera, including several nasty side effects that are involved with this story. Feel free to flame, but not for the martial arts. Thank you and enjoy the fiction.

Beams shattered and walls dented as Ryouga and Ranma had their traditional testosterone ridden battle in the Tendo dojo. Ryouga had somehow gotten lost and ended up on an island somewhere in the south pacific. How he managed this with out turning into a pig and drowning, and made it back is, of course a mystery. Either way he managed to learn a new martial arts technique from a group of amazons who inhabited the island. Why they didn't kill him for trespassing is another mystery. The style, capoera involved a lot of flipping and seemed to combine judo and martial arts gymnastics into a very punishing fighting style. Ranma flipped and dodged. He rebounded off the walls and ceiling, trying any angle that might let him break past Ryouga' defense. Although the lost boy was slightly winded, he showed no signs of defeat.

"Time to end this Ranma; I now know that my new technique is undefeatable against you, so no more playing around." Ryouga stated, taking up another battle stance.

"You wish Ryouga! You've never come out on top against me, and you never will!" With that Ranma laid a round-house kick towards Ryouga's midsection, and as anticipated the leg was grabbed, Ranma then flipped upside down and attempted to punch out one of his opponent's knees.

In a flurry of movement Ranma was flipped grappled and pinned. Legs stretched out useless as Ryouga sat on his hips and held down Ranma's arms with his feet. This left his own arms free to be crossed over his chest in a self-satisfied pose. "That's it Ranma, I've beaten you." Ryouga said as he made to stand up. "Guess I came out on top after all, literally." With that Ryouga left a dazed Ranma lying on the dojo floor.

Over dinner Ranma was left puzzled, he had wracked his brain, but he still didn't know how he had been beaten. He was for once left to sulk in peace as Soun and Genma were at a three day Shougi tournament and the girls, declaring the adult's vacation unfair, decided to pool their money and go to an all girls onsen, where they could be free from perverts. Though Ranma was irked that he was included in the pervert group it gave him time to try to break down his earlier defeat. The moves Ryouga used weren't unfamiliar, and his speed and strength seemed about the same, yet in the lost boy's final move Ranma had been rendered helpless, nearly knocked out by an unknown force. The table splintered slightly as Ranma punched it to let out his frustration. "How could he beat me? There wasn't anything special about the attack he used, I should have been able to dodge it…How could I lose?" These thoughts kept Ranma awake half the night trying to see through the new attack, until near midnight he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"A rematch Ranma, what a waste of time" Ryouga huffed, and then ducked as Ranma sent a punishing kick his way. The battle continued in similar fashion as the previous, until once again Ranma was pinned to the ground. "You just don't learn, do you Ranma? If you're going to keep pestering me, you'll have to make it worth my while." Ryouga said, with a very uncharacteristic grin. Struggling, Ranma tried to dislodge Ryouga and give him a proper ass-kicking. "Ryouga you bastard!" Was all Ranma managed to get out as the weight on his hips shifted and Ryouga's face was suddenly inches from his own. "If you want to fight me Ranma, you'd better think of a more interesting method." Ryouga sneered, and then covered Ranma's mouth with his own.

Shifting position quickly, Ryouga laid full out above his opponent and with an arm pressed over Ranma's throat, held him immobile as his lips and tongue played with his partner's mouth and his free hand began unbuttoning the pigtailed boy's shirt. Ranma's brain finally kicked back on when he felt rough, callused hands moving across his chest. Nearly frantic he began to struggle. It was normal enough to be groped in female form, but in male form, and by Ryouga? A chuckle from Ryouga brought his struggles up short. Damn him, the cocky bastard had already defeated him, and now had to humiliate him as well! This went against a martial artist's honor. "If you wanted me to hurry it along, you should have just said so Ranma. Oh, I forgot your mouth was otherwise occupied."

Ryouga's mouth teased its way down the column of Ranma's throat and against his gi to latch on to one nipple. "Fuck!" was all Ranma could gasp out as he was hyper-stimulated by his rival. "Stop, Ryouga damnit! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ranma blurted out, his breath cut short as Ryouga proved the superiority of his position by cutting off Ranma's airflow completely, and with a sneer the Lost Boy snaked his free hand down to delve into the pants of Ranma's gi.

"Ryouga!" Covered in sweat Ranma jerked awake in his futon, panting and reeling with disgust. Immediately, he ran to the bathroom and heaved until his stomach was empty, tears falling into the bowl. After a few minutes of kneeling on the floor, Ranma was just beginning to gather his wits as the bathroom door opened and closed. "M'okay," he mumbled, "just feeling a bit sick." Ranma's brow creased as he remembered that with his Dad and the Tendos gone he should be alone in the house. "It wasn't Kasumi's cooking, I had some and it was great. Hmm, maybe I beat you so badly you were nauseous." Eyes widening in shock, he realized that Ryouga was on the other side of the inner bathroom door. "What the hell do you want, you bastard!?" Ryouga heard Ranma's voice, rough from being sick, rasp out. It almost sounded as if Ranma's voice was thick from crying, not that he believed Ranma would ever cry. Perplexed, Ryouga spoke lightly to his rival. "Heh, heard you in here puking your guts up and thought I'd come see if you needed to go to the hospital. Guess I just don't know my own strength anymore." In actuality he had been a bit concerned about Ranma. The Lost Boy had been sleeping on the roof after helping himself to a bit of the dinner Kasumi had left when he could have sworn he heard Ranma scream his name. Shocked that there was anything strong enough for Ranma to actually ask for help in a fight, Ryouga rushed into the house, and upon finding Ranma in the bathroom, went to the kitchen for a hand towel and water, which he was holding as he waited for Ranma came out.

Ryouga was shocked when the door slammed open and a very pissed looking Saotome came out. "Just get out, you bastard, I don't want your help, your pity, or your presence at the moment." Ranma ground out. Despite the realization that the betrayal he suffered had all been a dream, Ranma wasn't feeling up to interacting with the Lost Boy at the moment, his mind kept replaying the last few moments of his nightmare, when for the first time ever, he was afraid of his greatest rival. What he wanted was a dreamless sleep and to forget that he ever had his previous dream. He felt nervous around Ryouga right now, and never having felt nervous about anything except angering Akane, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, are we still upset about our defeat earlier Ranma? Here I thought you'd be spoiling for a rematch, not sulking in the bathroom like a girl." Any other taunts Ryouga might have had ended as a fist cracked the wall just centimeters from his head. He actually dropped the glass of water he was holding as he took in the sight of his rival, red rimmed eyes just inches from his own. "Just leave me the hell alone Ryouga, stay here tonight or leave, but stay the hell away from me." With that Ranma turned to leave, tension in his steps as he turned his back on Ryouga.

Ryouga couldn't leave his rival alone when he was obviously in distress, and grabbed Ranma's shoulder to spin him around.

SMACK!!!

Ryouga staggered backward, hand going to his cheek, and eyes widened with shock. Ranma had just slapped him! Not punching or throwing but slapping, like Akane did when she was enraged. "What the hell was that for, Bastard?!" Ryouga demanded, staggering up from where he'd landed next to the bathroom stall. Seeing a look in Ranma's eyes that didn't seem quite sane, Ryoga knew that this wasn't the time for bravado or his own slightly wounded ego.

Calmly he tried again. "Ranma, I don't know what's going on, but if something, I dunno, upset you or, umm, hurt you or something, then lets go take care of it, or them. Or if you're this upset over me winning today we could always fight again tomorrow, not that you have a chance of winning, or anything." Ryouga couldn't look at his rival at the moment, embarrassed at having to say such soppy crap.

It seemed to be what was needed; however, as tension leaked from Ranma's frame and he even half smirked as he looked at Ryouga, and moved a few steps away. "Your right Ryouga, I do want that rematch tomorrow, and I'll kick your ass too. About just now…umm, sorry" Ranma said as he too had to look away in embarrassment, "I had a really bad, y'know, nightmare, and I just wasn't thinking right. So, umm, sorry." He said the last nodding towards the red mark on Ryouga's face. Ranma didn't know what was wrong with him really. The nightmare must have really messed with his mind to treat his rival this way. Ryouga obviously hadn't and wouldn't do anything like he'd dreamt, and had likely only come in the house to help him, if the towel and water were any clues. To slap him like that...despite being rivals who pummeled each other into the ground, there were things that weren't done and lashing out when being offered help was one of them. His own action, more than Ryouga's concern, had made him realize how badly he was behaving; enough to swallow his pride and apologize. Now all he needed was a decent night's rest and to beat Ryouga into the ground tomorrow. Yep, after that all would again be right with the world.

Both boys nodded and went their separate ways for bed determined to put everything of this evening behind them. But as Ranma laid in his futon he wondered what could have brought on such a sick dream. He'd never thought of Ryouga as any kind of villain, and had never thought of another guy in any kind of wet dream sort of way, so the nightmare made little sense too him. Oh well, maybe it was just eating too late at night or something. As Ryouga lay on the roof, he too was wondering. It was strange to him that Ranma had been so upset by a simple nightmare, and what was the dream about, if Ranma woke up screaming his name?

End Chapter 1

Author's notes: This will be a multi-chaptered fic, and I will likely update every few days until completion. I'm not sure that this fic could be considered shonen-ai, but as you saw in the dream sequence, there is slash content. Thank you for reading, and reviews are welcome.


End file.
